


Life in the Valley

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: This is going to be a collection of various oneshots/imagines from Stardew Valley!
Relationships: Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 14





	1. Sebastian x Farmer - Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I figured that if I started posting these on here, maybe I'd get more motivation to write more of these in the future. So we're starting with Sebastian (this was originally posted on my Tumblr on July 31, 2019 in case it looks familiar ^^;)

When Sebastian first heard the news about a new farmer moving into town, he shrugged the news off. Sure, he was curious about a new person coming to their town, but he figured you’d eventually grow bored of the peaceful life and move to the city again.

But that never happened. You would go out of your way to talk to and make friends with as many of the villagers as possible, and Sebastian found himself inside that group of people.

You intrigued him in all honesty. You offered up a smile to anyone that crossed your path, and you would usually have some sort of gift that caused the other person to light up, which, in turn, made you light up as well.

If someone was having a bad day, you would listen or just offer silent company, something Sebastian’s found himself on the receiving end of quite a few times since you moved into the farm.

It was nice to have someone just share the quiet stillness of the evening together without having the pressure to make conversation. And then you would give a soft, reassuring smile and somehow, the weight of his problems would seem a little less.

You grew closer to him than he ever thought you would want to and one day, it hit him that it would hurt to no longer have you around and that he cared for you deeply. So, from that point on, he made much more of an effort to keep you near him.

His friends noticed long before you did. Sam would nudge him whenever you walked by and make teasing remarks while Abigail just smirked at how Sebastian grew flustered. They kept pestering him to make the first move, saying that you’d eventually fall in love with someone else.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to. When you approached on a quiet evening in early spring, looking far more nervous than he’d ever seen you, he opted to let you gather your thoughts, knowing whatever you had to say was important.

You slowly grew more resolute, more determined and you pulled off your backpack, pulling out a bouquet of gorgeous purple flowers. You extended them towards him and Sebastian took them carefully, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

Before he could ask if you understood the connotations of giving a bouquet here in the valley, you smiled at him, a smile that stole his breath away. “I like you, Seb.” You said softly as if afraid of disturbing the peace of the evening surrounding you. “So, would you go out with me?”

Sebastian took a second to look at you with hope shining in your eyes before he smiled and nodded. “I would love to.” He answered and he’ll never forget how you brightened at his answer.

It almost looked like someone had given you the gift of the moon itself from the sheer delight on your features. Sebastian couldn’t help but feel proud that he’s the one who put it there.

He scooted closer to you and slowly wrapped an arm around your waist, the two of you basking in the comforting silence overlooking the lake. As your head rested on his shoulder, he felt there was nowhere else he’d rather be in that moment than with you.


	2. Leah x Farmer - Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Leah reacted to meeting the farmer & falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah's next! I wanted to make one of these for all the bachelors/bachelorettes but I ended up stopping after four, whoops. I'll try to get back to resuming this series but that means there's still two left before I'm officially out. This was originally posted on August 9, 2019 on my Tumblr ^^

Leah was curious when she first heard the news of a farmer moving into town. It wasn’t often that a new face would show up and plan on staying for a while so she was interested in getting to know you.

However, she missed your exact arrival because she was holed up in her cottage working on her art, feeling particularly inspired that day. She did feel a bit of regret that she missed meeting you on your first day but she knew that it wasn’t her only chance to meet you. Not if you’re staying in Pelican Town for good.

The first time you met her, you stumbled upon her drawing in Cindersap Forest while foraging. She didn’t notice you at first, too focused on what she was sketching. You sat down beside her and offered a smile when she looked up at you.

You sat with her for a while before nudging her shoulder, handing her a dandelion that you had found and saying, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ll see you around.” Leah accepted the flower with a soft smile and nodded. You then got up and went about your day while she stayed there and drew.

That first meeting grew into you meeting her weekly at that spot to just hang out and relax while she drew whatever came into her head. After a few times, she shared with you what she was sketching and she won’t forget the way it made you light up.

“Leah! This is amazing, you’re really talented!” You gushed, causing her cheeks to grow a bit warm.

“Thanks. You should drop by and see my sculptures sometime.” Leah said and you grinned, nodding eagerly.

With that invitation, you started coming around to her cottage when you weren’t busy in addition to your weekly hang-outs. It was a bit odd at first, having someone there while she worked, but Leah quickly found that she liked spending time with you.

As time went by, Leah found that she looked forward to those times the most when you came over and watched her work, talking excitedly about your exploits that week. It was then, with you talking animatedly with a grin on your face, that she realized that she might have a bit of a crush on you.

The two of you continued to grow closer and closer until one day you visited her but you weren’t acting like yourself. You were silent and seemed almost nervous, like you wanted to say something to her but were afraid to.

Leah stopped what she was doing and walked over, sitting down beside you and nudging you with her shoulder lightly. “Hey, what’s up? You doing okay?”

You nodded, eyes wide in surprise that she caught onto your mood so quickly. “Yeah, I just, wanted to give you something…”

Leah nodded encouragingly so you reached into your backpack and pulled out a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The second she saw it, it clicked into place why you were so nervous.

“I suppose you know what this means then?” She asked and you nodded shyly, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “Then, I accept,” Leah said with a grin and you smiled back at her.

The rest of the night was spent planning out the details of your first date together, her art forgotten for the moment. Leah didn’t mind, though, as you’re just as important to her as her art.


	3. Alex x Farmer - Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meeting the farmer & falling in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment! Alex this time <3 This was originally posted on September 17, 2019 on my Tumblr. If you want a specific bachelor/bachelorette next (I mean after the one I still have to post) then feel free to request one! ^^

Alex was pretty curious when he first heard the news that a new farmer was moving into town. It’s not every day that someone would move to Pelican Town and he was always down to make new friends.

A part of him was curious to see if you shared an interest in Gridball as well. The thought of having someone to practice/play the game with made him even more excited for your arrival.

You met Alex the day after you arrived while going around and trying to meet as many of the town’s residents as you could. You caught him while he was outside of his house and approached, introducing yourself with a smile.

The minute he set his eyes on you, he knew that there was something different about you but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Either way, he introduced himself cheerfully and you talked for a few minutes before you went off to introduce yourself to the rest of the town.

The longer you lived in Pelican Town, the more he realized that his initial impression was correct. You were different from the other people in town and in the best way possible. No matter what it was you were talking about, Alex found it extremely easy to listen to you, caught up in your infectious energy even if it was a topic that he normally wouldn’t care about.

Soon enough, he couldn’t deny that he had fallen for you and hard. Just the sight of your smile would cause his heart rate to spike and his face to heat up. When you spoke, he would swear that it was literal music to his ears.

But still, he held off on confessing to you, not wanting to go through the heartbreak of unrequited feelings. It wasn’t until he told you about his mother that he knew how deep his feelings ran, that they weren’t just the usual fleetingness of a crush.

So, he bought a bouquet and gathered up the courage to confess to you and soon. He waited for a little bit until the moment felt right, when you were spending a day at the beach together with no one else around.

“Hey,” Alex said after a moment of silence, causing you to look back at him. “I have a question for you, farmer (girl/guy).”

“What is it, Alex?” You asked, tilting your head slightly in curiosity. Alex couldn’t hold back a smile at how adorable he found that.

He pulled the bouquet out of the picnic basket and held it out to you, watching as you took the flowers with a shocked but hopeful expression.

“Do you know what it means to gift someone a bouquet of flowers in this town?” Alex asked and you nodded, slow but sure. “Then, would you go out with me?”

Once again, you nodded, offering him a smile bright enough to rival the sun in his eyes. Alex beamed back and wrapped an arm around you, already planning out what he wants to do for your first date.


	4. Haley x Farmer - Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The process of the farmer falling for Haley/becoming her friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last one of the ones I've had written for a while and it may be a bit yet before I continue working on these (I have a Todobaku week challenge that I've been working on so it's sapping all my energy) but yeah. This was originally posted on December 17, 2019 on my Tumblr.
> 
> Also, this one is probably going to get a part 2 at some point (featuring the actual confession)

If she were honest, Haley didn’t care much when she first heard that a new farmer was moving to Pelican Town. A farmer would be all dirty and focused on work, something that she didn’t relate to.

Still, though, there was always a chance that you two would have something in common so she didn’t let herself judge you too much before getting to meet you.

The first thing she thought when she saw you was that you were cute. Really cute. Except for the farmer get-up, that didn’t add to the cuteness but it didn’t really detract from it either. You were friendly and kind even when she insulted your clothing choices. It was weird. Usually, people would get all offended but you simply smiled and shrugged, not letting her words get to you. It’s not like she was the first person that had a prickly attitude that you met, it just made you more determined to see their true selves.

So you started trying to be her friend. It wasn’t easy work and it took a long while before you saw another side to her but you kept working, kept spending time with her, knowing that it’d be well worth it in the end.

This surprised her. Haley wasn’t used to anyone trying this hard to be close to her despite her attitude towards them. When she saw how genuine you were with her, it made her feel like she had been a little too rude or stuck-up and made to rectify that by treating you kinder.

Soon, the two of you were incredibly close, almost always seen with or heard talking about the other. One day she asked if she could dress you up and you smiled, remembering her first words to you about how you’d be cute if you weren’t wearing your usual stuff. So you agreed, curious and trusting her more than you did then.

When the day finally came, Haley was super excited. She had a couple different ideas for styles to try out and she couldn’t wait to see how you looked in them even if they didn’t work for you.

The second you arrived, a set of clothes were shoved into your hands and she told you to go change, which you went to do with a soft laugh. You returned to the room shortly after and she froze the second her eyes landed on you, the sight of you dressed up causing her pulse to race. (though maybe that was just from her looking at you in general)

“You look amazing!” She grinned, flipping her hair back. “I knew you would!” Her eyes flickered over to where she keeps her camera and feels nerves settle in her stomach, wondering if it would be too much if she asked to take photos of you like this.

You noticed her look immediately, used to reading subtle changes in her moods after so long trying to become her friend. “What is it, Haley?” You asked and she smiled at you, a shy, almost vulnerable one that was so different than her usual confident grins.

“I… Could I take a few pictures of you?” She asks and you laugh softly, surprised at the question but relieved that it was nothing serious.

“Sure! What’s the point in dressing up if you don’t remember it later?” You asked and she smiled wider, going over and grabbing her camera.

Just the look of happiness in her eyes as she took several photos of you made it all worth it. And it reminded you of the bouquet you had saved in your backpack, the idea of giving it to her all the more appealing.

After the photos, Haley went over to pick out the next outfit while you watched with a smile. Today might not be the day to ask her as you wanted to make it as perfect as you could for her. But soon. Soon, you’d ask her to be yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request who the next bachelor/bachelorette I work on is! (Otherwise, I'll likely pick at random ^^)


End file.
